Une rose d'amour épanouie dans le sang
by seraphine13
Summary: Que se passe t-il quand on mélange l'univers de Candy à celui des vampires? Voici ma réponse. Rated T pour le moment.
1. Chapter 1

**Une rose d'amour épanouie dans le sang**

**Chapitre un : rencontre au clair de lune**

La nuit était claire et les étoiles nombreuses dans le ciel. Tout paraissait calme. Le hibou hululait, les grenouilles coassaient, et le vent sifflait dans les roseaux. Tous dormaient, sauf une femme, qui tenait dans ses bras un bébé. Son bébé.

Cette nuit là, les étoiles et une lune rouge furent témoins d'un étrange et douloureux spectacle. La démarche de la femme était hésitante, elle titubait… Elle était en effet gravement blessée, du sang coulait par plusieurs plaies. A bout de force, elle déposa son bébé près d'un orphelinat dont elle avait vu l'écriteau, "La Maison de Pony". Elle était arrivée à destination.

-Tu seras en sécurité ici, ma chérie. Tu seras cachée, jusqu'à que tu puisses te débrouiller. Peut-être certains te retrouveront, et veilleront sur toi. Je l'espère de tout mon cœur. Pardonne-moi pour ce que je vais faire. Pardon pour l'enfance difficile que tu vas vivre, seule, différente, sans lien avec ta vrai famille…Pardon ma chérie.

Elle prit une enveloppe, et déposa celle-ci près du couffin où dormait sa petite fille. Et là, une chose étrange se produisit. La femme s'évanouie dans un nuage de sang, qui entoura et pénétra l'enfant. Aucune trace ne resta du prodige. La femme avait ainsi scellé le destin de son enfant, se sachant condamnée au destin des hommes dans son état de faiblesse. Une fois le phénomène terminé, l'enfant ouvrit subitement les yeux, de grands yeux verts. Elle semblait avoir comprit qu'elle ne reverrait jamais sa mère. Elle gazouilla un instant, tendit ses minuscules bras potelés dans le vide, ses mains cherchant désespérément sa maman. Elle ne la trouva pas, ses cris ne l'appelèrent pas. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, et elle se mit à hurler de toute la force de ses poumons, à hurler, à hurler pour que quelqu'un vienne la chercher. A hurler, à hurler pour que s'occupe d'elle.

Ses cris éveillèrent l'orphelinat tout proche. Un garçon en sorti en trombe, les yeux encore tous embrumés de sommeil.

-Tom, calme-toi mon chéri.

-je sais que j'ai entendu un bébé pleurer. Je suis sûr.

-oui, moi aussi je l'ai entendu.

-regardez. Il est là, dit-il en indiquant un point de son doigt. Il courut dans le pré et s'arrêta devant le couffin. C'est une petite fille, dit-il en se tournant vers Mlle Pony et Sœur Maria, les deux dames s'occupant de l'orphelinat.

Celles-ci s'approchèrent, et virent l'enveloppe. Elles l'ouvrirent, et lurent la lettre qu'elle contenait :

_Merci de bien vouloir prendre soin de mon enfant. Elle s'appelle Candice. Veillez sur elle s'il vous plait. Elle est née le 14 avril dernier. Ceci est pour elle, donnez-le lui. C'est l'emblème de ma famille, sa famille, dont elle est l'unique héritière. Un jour, quand elle sera grande, elle pourra choisir de reprendre la tête de la famille, et de chercher ses origines._

_Que les étoiles vous protègent,_

_Et la lune vous veiller._

-quelle étrange lettre, dit Mlle Pony en la regardant par tous les côtés. Pourquoi nous demander de veiller sur l'enfant si elle a une famille ?

-Oui, effectivement. Quelle étrange lettre. Elle est piquetée de larmes. Pourquoi une mère serait-elle obligée de se séparer de son enfant. C'est inhumain !

-oui, mais nous avons un devoir envers cette enfant. Nous l'élèverons, et peut-être plus tard aurons-nous des réponses à nos questions.

-_donnez-le lui_, de quoi parlait-elle ?

Mlle Pony reprit l'enveloppe, la retournaet fit tomber un médaillon au creux de sa main. Il était en or massif pour la chaîne, et le blason se composait d'une rose de rubis entrelacée de ronces en émeraudes. Et des deux côtés de la rose, deux croissants de lune fait de diamants, d'éclats de topazes, de rubis et d'argent terminaient l'ouvrage.

-et bien Candy, c'est un bien beau bijou, dit Mlle Pony en le lui glissant autour du cou. Il faudra que tu en prennes bien soin, puisque c'est le seul indice qui te rattache à ta famille. Elle prit alors la petite dans ses bras, et la conduisit dans la maison. Bravo Tom en tout cas, tu as évité à cette petite de passer une nuit dehors.

Quatre années s'étaient écoulées depuis l'arrivée de Candy. Celle-ci avait grandie, et était devenue une mignonne petite fille, gentille et malicieuse. Elle avait même une fois attaché toute la famille canard ensemble, « pour ne pas qu'ils perdent leur maman » avait-elle expliqué à Sœur Maria qui avait entreprit de la gronder. Elle adorait aussi par-dessus tout grimper au grand arbre de la colline Pony, "Le Père" comme l'appelaient les enfants.

Pourtant, elle avait peu d'amis parmi les enfants de l'orphelinat, ou à l'école, malgré les efforts de Tom, qui se considérait comme son grand frère puisque c'était lui qui l'avait trouvée. Elle était devenue par conséquent une enfant assez solitaire, bien qu'elle aima la compagnie des autres enfants, quand ils lui permettaient de se mêler à leurs jeux, ce qui n'arrivait pas assez souvent au goût des deux mamans. Ce qui les surprenaient toujours, et qui leur faisaient secrètement peur, c'est que Candy changeait du tout au tout au moment de la pleine lune : elle ne supportait pas qu'on la dérangea, et fixait intensément l'astre rond, tout en serrant très fort son pendentif, qui ne la quittait jamais.

Un soir d'été, alors que Mlle Pony ouvrait le robinet pour remplir les pichets d'eau avant le dîner, l'eau ne coula pas.

-ah ! Sœur Maria, nous devrons appeler le plombier demain. Il semblerait que la plomberie ait un problème.

-j'irais voir au village demain pour le chercher.

-merci. En attendant, il nous manque toujours de l'eau. Personne n'avait envie de sortir, alors que la nuit allait bientôt tomber.

-moi je veux bien, dit Candy. En plus comme çà je pourrais me rafraîchir dans la rivière, il fait si chaud cet été !

-mais ma chouquette, le seau est trop lourd pour toi. Tu n'arriveras jamais à le porter.

-mais si ! Regardez ! Et elle souleva en effet le seau sans difficulté.

-bon, mais fais attention. Avec l'eau, le seau sera plus lourd. Je ne veux pas que tu te fasses mal, alors prends ton temps.

-d'accord ! A tout de suite dit-elle, en se précipitant dehors, le seau s'agitant au rythme de ses pas.

-cette petite a un cœur d'or ! Dit Mlle Pony en la regardant s'éloigner, le sourire aux lèvres.

-et une belle force pour son âge, renchérit Sœur Maria.

Candy marchait en chantonnant et sautillant vers la rivière, s'arrêtant de temps en temps pour respirer le parfum des fleurs. Le jour commençait à céder sa place à la nuit. Unes à unes, tels des lampions célestes, les étoiles s'allumaient. Et soudain, la lune, maîtresse de cette danse des étoiles, apparue dans son entièreté.

-C'est la pleine lune ! S'écria t-elle. C'est la pleine lune. Et instinctivement elle porta sa main à son médaillon.

Elle approchait de la rivière. La lune était immense cette nuit-là, d'une teinte rouge sang. Elle avait l'impression qu'il lui aurait simplement fallu tendre le bras pour s'en saisir !

Arrivée à la rivière, elle glissa ses jambes dans son lit pour se rafraîchir tout en remplissant son seau. C'est alors qu'elle le vit. Un petit garçon de son âge, les cheveux bruns tombant sur les épaules, et des yeux à l'éclat de sang. Cela l'impressionna beaucoup. Il semblait flotter autour de lui une aura d'irréalité.

Lui aussi la fixait bizarrement. La surprise et la crainte semblaient réunies sur son visage, surtout quand il vit son médaillon.

-bonjour, dit-il.

-bonjour, répondit poliment Candy. Tu habites ici ? Je t'ai jamais vu à l'école.

-je suis en vacances. J'habite dans la maison à côté, dit-il en pintant du doigt la direction. Et toi ?

-l'orphelinat, dit-elle sans gêne, en montrant la direction opposée.

-il est joli ton collier. Il est à toi ? Dit-il intrigué.

-oui. C'est le seul souvenir que ma mère m'ait laissé. C'est un indice pour retrouver ma famille. C'est Mlle Pony et Sœur Maria qui l'ont dit.

-C'est qui ?

-mes deux mamans. C'est elles qui s'occupent de nous à l'orphelinat.

-ah d'accord. Elle est belle la lune ce soir.

-oui, on dirait qu'elle brille de tous ses feux car elle est contente ! Peut-être qu'il y a un bal ce soir dessus !

-tu dis de drôles de choses Tâches de son !

-pourquoi tu m'appelles comme çà ! J'ai rien fait de mal !

-c'est parce que tu es pleine de tâches de rousseur. On dirait que tu brilles comme un soleil !

-ah ! Alors c'est joli ! Mais mon vrai nom c'est Candice Neige, Candy pour les amis.

-Candy ! C'est un nom de bonbon ! Rigola t-il.

-et alors, c'est très joli !

-oui, mais attention que personne ne te croque !

-parce que tu crois que je me laisserai faire ! Et d'abord tu m'as pas dit ton nom !

-pardon, c'est vrai. C'est Terrence Graham Grandchester. Terry pour les amis.

Elle traversa la rivière jusqu'à son autre rive.

-amis ? Demanda t-elle en lui tendant sa main.

-amis ! Fit-il en la lui serrant.

-il faut que j'y aille. Je dois ramener l'eau dit-elle en montrant le seau.

-d'accord. On se reverra ?

-oui ! Je demanderais à Mlle Pony et Sœur Maria, dit Candy avec un sourire rayonnant de joie. Elle avait enfin un ami, un ami bien à elle. Au revoir, fit-elle avec un grand signe de la main.

-au revoir. Terry s'approcha d'elle, et lui déposa un bisou sur la joue.

Surprise et gênée, le feu aux joues, Candy prit son seau et parti !

A bout de souffle à force d'avoir couru, Candy arriva finalement à la maison de Pony. Elle fixa à nouveau la lune, avant d'entrer.

-c'est vrai Terry, elle est magnifique ce soir. Et elle entra.

-Candy, çà va ? Lui demanda Sœur Maria. Tu n'as pas eu de problèmes ?

-non Sœur Maria ! J'ai même rencontré u garçon, Terry. Je pourrais aller jouer avec lui cet été, c'est mon ami. Elle avait dit tout cela d'une traite, l'air ravi, tout en tendant le seau à Mlle Pony.

-eh bien, je suppose que oui répondirent-elles. Mais il faut avant que nous en parlions avec ses parents. Tu dis qu'ils habitent où ?

-après la rivière !

-je vois de quelle maison tu veux parler. Nous irons demain. Mais pour le moment, il est l'heure de manger, dit Sœur Maria en prenant Candy par la taille pour l'installer à sa place. Candy se retourna pour la remercier, mais Sœur Maria sursauta alors.

-Candy ! Hurla t-elle. Et elle prit sa tête à deux mains, et fixa intensément ses yeux, en scrutant quelque chose. Candy eut peur. Non, rien. La fatigue a du me jouer des tours ! Décréta t-elle finalement.

-vous avez cru voir quoi Sœur Maria, demanda t-elle inquiète.

-l'espace d'un instant, j'ai cru que tes yeux étaient rouges, comme si un vaisseau sanguin avait éclaté. J'ai eu peur… Mais ce n'est rien. Comme je l'ai dit, çà doit être la fatigue !

Le lendemain après-midi, Sœur Maria emmenait Candy avec elle au village, pour demander au plombier de venir. Celui-ci alla immédiatement à l'orphelinat, pouvant deviner dans quel embarras les deux femmes pouvaient se trouver. Puis, une fois cela fait, elle la mena à la maison de son ami, pour voir se ses parents les autorisaient à jouer ensemble. Candy avait si peu d'amis de son âge, pour ne pas dire aucun. Les deux dames se réjouissaient pour elle de cette opportunité. Mais elles se rendaient aussi compte que son ami et elle ne vivaient pas dans la même classe sociale. Elles espéraient que ses parents seraient compréhensifs.

Candy et Sœur Maria franchirent la rivière, et marchèrent sur un chemin au milieu des champs de blé, que les paysans moissonnaient. La récolte semblait excellente cette année, tous étaient rayonnants de joie ! Tout en accomplissant leurs tâches, ils chantaient de vieux airs parlant de bonnes récoltes, de temps heureux, ou simplement des amourette naissant à l'ombre des chênes…Au bout d'un quart d'heure de ce régime, elles arrivèrent finalement devant une grande bâtisse. Celle-ci paraissait très ancienne, et bien qu'entretenue, un peu lugubre. Peut-être était-ce du au fait que les volets étaient clos, alors que le soleil luisait encore haut dans le ciel. Peut-être aussi qu'ils n'étaient pas là, se demanda Sœur Maria.

-enfin, sonnons, et nous verrons bien ! Conclut-elle en frappant le buttoir en forme d'aigle enserrant un lys.

-oui, dit Candy en battant des deux mains. Elle espérait secrètement vite revoir son ami.

Après un temps qui lui parut interminable, un majordome leur ouvrit finalement la porte. Par l'entrebâillement de celle-ci, la religieuse pu constater que toute la maison était effectivement close, baignant dans la pénombre.

-que puis-je pour vous ?

-Terrence Grandchester habite bien ici ? Demanda –elle avant tout, histoire d'être certaine de ne pas se tromper de demeurer.

-oui, effectivement.

-pourrais-je parler à ses parents ?

-Je vais voir, dit-il en posant son regard sur Candy. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors, et il ajouta à sa phrase : entrez je vous prie, je vais vous conduire au petit salon.

Il les fit alors entrer avec beaucoup de déférence, ce qui intrigua et amusa à la fois Candy et Sœur Maria. Il s traversèrent le hall d'entrée, puis pénétrèrent dans le petit salon. Une fois le majordome allé prévenir ses maîtres, Sœur Maria fit remarquer à Candy que ce salon n'avait rien de "petit", étant donné que la moitié de l'orphelinat y aurait tenu aisément ! Elle dit aussi à la petite que la décoration avait été réalisée avec goût, il n'y avait aucune surcharge ni bibelot ostentatoire. Au-dessus de la cheminée, un tableau ornait le mur.

-c'est Terry, expliqua Candy. Et çà ce doit être son papa et sa maman !

-oui, acquiesça Sœur Maria.

-ils ont l'air heureux, dit-elle en contemplant le petit garçon, entouré à sa gauche par son père, dont il tenait les cheveux bruns, et à sa droite par sa mère, une jeune femme blonde dont il avait hérité la beauté et les yeux bleus.

C'est ce même tableau qui entra quelques instants plus tard, suivit d'une soubrette portant un plateau de thé et des petits gâteaux. Sœur Maria se leva du canapé où elle était installée, et Candy fit face aux parents de Candy.

-bonjour, dirent-elles.

-bonjour, répondirent-ils.

-bonjour Terry, çà va ?

-oui Candy !

-asseyons-nous, proposa Mme Grandchester. Nous serons plus à l'aise pour discuter. J'ai cru comprendre que vous vouliez nous parler, mais nous ne savons pas pourquoi.

-oui, c'est au sujet de Candy et de votre fils, commença Sœur Maria. Candy et lui semblent être devenus amis. Alors moi-même et Mlle Pony, qui nous occupons de l'orphelinat de l'autre côté de la rivière, nous demandions si vous pouviez permettre à votre fils de jouer avec Candy.

Leur attention se reporta alors sur la petite fille, et sur son médaillon.

-Candy, je m'appelle Eléonore. Je suis ravie de faire ta connaissance. Comment as-tu connu Terry ?

-hier soir, à la rivière, je venais puiser de l'eau car le robinet est cassé. Et là j'ai rencontré Terry, et on a parlé.

-vous avez parlé de quoi ?

-on s'est présenté, on a parlé, et la lune était très belle ! S'exclama t-elle, encore dans son souvenir.

-oui, c'est vrai. Hier soir la lune était très belle, toute rouge !

-comme si elle était contente !

-tu as raison, la lune rouge est signe de grande chance et de bonheur. Tu es très gentille, je suis contente que Terry se soit trouvé une camarade de jeu comme toi. Tu n'es pas d'accord chéri, dit-elle en se tournant vers son mari.

-oui, je suis d'accord. Cette demoiselle a l'air tout à fait charmante. Sœur Maria, elle peut venir voir mon fils pour jouer avec lui. Il n'y a aucun problème.

-par contre, dit Eléonore, il faut que vous sachiez qu'ici nous vivons tous au même rythme que Terry. Celui-ci a en effet une maladie de peau qui l'empêche de s'exposer à la lumière du soleil. Nous vivions donc tous la nuit.

-Sœur Maria, dit Candy en tenant la jupe de la religieuse à deux mains, s'il vous plait.

-eh bien…Nous sommes en été alors je ne vois pas d'inconvénient pour le moment. Mais en septembre il faudra retourner à l'école.

-merci Sœur Maria ! Et elle se jeta sur elle pour lui faire un gros câlin. Tu entends Terry, on va pouvoir jouer ensemble !

-oui, s'exclama le jeune garçon, le sourire aux lèvres. Merci papa, merci maman dit-il en les errant dans ses bras. C'est vrai que je me sentais un peu seul. Tu viens Candy, je vais te faire visiter la maison ! Et ils partirent tous les deux comme des flèches. Les adultes regardèrent les enfants partir, et Eléonore reprit la conversation.

-J'ai une idée. Pourquoi Candy ne resterait pas chez nous pendant les vacances. Ce serait mieux si elle veut jouer avec Terry. Nous prendrons soin d'elle, et la ramèneront à l'orphelinat un peu avant la fin des vacances, pour qu'elle reprenne un rythme de vie normal. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

-eh bien, je pense effectivement que c'est le mieux, répondit Sœur Maria. Candy et Terry ont l'ait de si bien s'entendre, que ce serait presque un crime que de les séparer !

Et c'est ainsi que débuta l'amitié entre Terry et Candy. Tous les étés, ils vivaient ensemble, chez lui. Ils jouaient aux jeux de Terry, ils avaient une heure de cours d'été avec un précepteur (chauve-souris était son surnom, allez leur demander pourquoi !), Candy apprit à Terry à grimper aux arbres, et à se servir d'un lasso, et lui lui apprit à monter à cheval. Ils se complétaient à merveille.

Les parents de Terry étaient gentils avec elle. Ils la traitaient comme leur propre fille. Tout comme elle, la famille aimait contempler la pleine lune.

Vivre avec eux n'avait pas gâté le caractère généreux de la petite fille. Elle aidait les autres enfants à faire leurs devoirs grâce aux bons courts du précepteur, elle leu apprenait à bien se tenir, et partageait avec les filles de son âge les habits qui lui avaient offert Eléonore durant l'été.

Mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, hélas…L'année de ses sept ans, Candy pu amèrement le vérifier…

Fin du chapitre un

©Séraphine, 10/07/2008


	2. Chapter 2

**Une rose d'amour épanoui dans le sang**

**Chapitre deux : à bientôt**

-… et révisez un peu pendant les vacances !

-OOooohhhhhhhhhhh…, s'exclama la classe, dépitée par ce que venait de dire la maîtresse.

-Je sais je sais, les grandes vacances ne sont pas le meilleur moment pour travailler. Mais juste une heure par jour, pour ne rien oublier à la rentrée, c'est tout.

A ce conseil, la classe émit un grognement signifiant bien son mécontentement, même juste pour une heure de travail. Une seule élève ne semblait pas tenir cas de ce que disait la maîtresse, ni même ne semblait l'avoir écoutée. C'était Candy, qui savait bien qu'elle réviserait avec Terry cet été, et pour qui les grandes vacances étaient signes de retrouvailles avec son meilleur ami. Elle tapait du pied, en attendant d'un air concentré la sonnerie salvatrice, annonciatrice du début de mois sans maîtresse, sans école, et sans enfants la regardant bizarrement, réticents à lui faire partager leurs jeux… Juste elle et Terry, c'était tout ce qu'il fallait à son bonheur !

Enfin le bruit cristallin de la cloche se fit entendre, et se fut à qui sortirait de la pièce en premier…et se fut Candy qui gagna. Cartable à la main, les cheveux en bataille, elle courrait à en perdre haleine jusqu'à la maison Pony, pour y préparer ses affaires.

Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise en découvrant à son arrivée une voiture aux vitres teintées, et aux armes des Grandchester, l'aigle enserrant le lys.

« Terry est venu me chercher ! » hurla-t-elle toute à sa joie. Et elle entra comme un boulet de canon dans l'orphelinat. Elle y trouva bien Terry, mais avec son père et sa mère, et le regard peiné qu'ils lui portèrent effaça à moitié son sourire. Elle s'approcha de Madame Grandchester, qui avait toujours été très gentille avec elle, comme une mère, et lui serra la main :

-Bonjour Madame. Il y a un problème ?

-Et oui ma chérie…nous rentrons à Londres aujourd'hui, e nous venions te dire au revoir.

A l'évocation de leur départ, Candy serra un peu plus fort la main de Madame Grandchester, et quelques larmes vinrent perler sur les bords de ses yeux émeraudes. Terry lui non plus ne paraissait pas très enchanté à l'idée de repartir à Londres.

-Pourquoi demanda-t-elle ?

-Car Terry va mieux, et car nous devons gérer nos affaires à Londres. Alors il faut que l'on rentre.

Sa respiration commença à se saccader, ses yeux à papillonner de partout dans la pièce…elle n'avait que sept ans, e ce genre de nouvelle est toujours dur à entendre pour un enfant de cet âge. Et elle ne fit pas exception…Ses larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues, elle lâcha la main de la mère de Terry, plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles, et cria « NON ! NON ! », avant de se précipiter à l'extérieur de la maison, pour se diriger vers la colline de Pony et son arbre, le confident de toutes ses peines et des chagrins de tous les orphelins.

Arrivée, elle étreignit très fort l'arbre, jusqu'à sentir son écorce à travers ses vêtements. Et comme toujours, elle prit aussi dans sa main son cher pendentif, seul souvenir de sa mère, qu'elle chérissait comme un trésor.

-Candy !

Elle se retourna pour voir Terry arriver, malgré le soleil couchant…

-Terry ! Il faut que tu partes, le soleil c'est pas bien pour toi !

-çà va mieux, je supporte la lumière du soleil couchant, ou à son lever aussi.

-Pourquoi tu pars ? Hurla Candy tout en pleurant.

-Tu as entendu maman, il faut rentrer car il faut gérer les biens de la famille, dit-il en se rapprochant d'elle.

-Reste ! Dit-elle le regard suppliant…

-Je peux pas…dit Terry aussi triste que son amie, faisant tout pour éviter de pleurer à son tour.

Ils restèrent là, assis dans l'herbe, sur la colline, à regarder le soleil se coucher, trop tristes pour pouvoir parler, et se dire adieu…Finalement, Terry se retourna pour la regarder…

-Tes yeux ont l'éclat d'un rubis nimbé de soleil.

-Idiot, ils ont la couleur de l'émeraude, répliqua Candy.

-Pas pour moi…

Maintenant, les étoiles scintillaient peu à peu, une à une… Les parents de Terry l'attendaient au pied de la colline, leur cape de voyage flottant au vent.

-Tu dois partir, observa simplement Candy.

-Je sais, mais je ne veux pas…, j'essayerais de t'écrire.

-Merci…, dit Candy en reniflant.

De tristesse sembla-t-il, Terry se frotta les yeux.

-Tiens Candy, c'est un souvenir pour toi.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ?

-Une boucle d'oreille. Je te la mets ?

-Oui, mais j'ai pas de trou aux oreilles.

-Pas la peine, dit-il avec un petit sourire. Et en effet, il n'eut qu'à la coller sur son oreille droite pour que celle-ci tienne. C'est un rubis, comme çà tu te souviendras toujours de moi, au moins quand tu te regarderas devant un miroir.

-Terry ! Comment peux-tu croire que je vais t'oublier ? Dit-elle en lui donnant un petit coup dans les côtes. Et l'espace d'un instant, ils eurent l'impression d'être de retour dans la maison de Terry, lors de leurs jeux, de leurs discussions…et de leurs disputes ! Tu vas voir si je vais t'oublier !

Et sur ces paroles, elle prit une pierre aux bords tranchants sur le sol, se coupa le bout du pouce gauche, et fit une crois de sang sur sa main droite en disant : « Je ne t'oublierais pas Terry. Croix de bois, croix de fer, si je mens, je vais en enfer ! ».

A la vue du sang de la petite fille, les yeux de Terry s'écarquillèrent, et son nez se mit à frémir, bien que la pénombre ambiante ne permette pas à Candy de le voir.

-Attention Candy, çà va s'infester ! Et sur ce, il prit son mouchoir pour lui en faire un pansement. Après, il se jeta dans ses bras. Au revoir, je t'écrirais, et je te promets qu'un jour, je viendrais te chercher pour que toi aussi tu sois à Londres avec moi.

Cette promesse fut dite sur un ton décidé, que Candy ne connaissait pas à Terry, et en la faisant, les yeux rouges de son ami se mirent à briller étrangement.

Ils s'étreignirent une dernière fois, se serrèrent très fort, et Terry courut vers ses parents, se jetant dans les jupes de sa mère. Eux aussi dirent au revoir à la petite fille, et rentrèrent rapidement dans la voiture, qui partit immédiatement.

Arrivée à la clôture, un cri s'échappa de celle-ci, qui fit pleurer Candy, car pour elle s'était Terry qui hurlait sa peine. Ces deux enfants, dont l'amitié était si forte, venaient d'être séparés. Il ne restait plus à Candy qu'à attendre la lettre de Terry, et son adresse, pour que même séparés par l'océan, ils continuent à entretenir leurs liens amicaux.

-Candy, arrête d'attendre le facteur, çà ne fait que trois jours qu'il est parti. Il doit à peine avoir embarqué !

-Vraiment ?

-Eh oui ! Dit Sœur Maria en serrant la petite fille dans ses bras. Candy s'y lova comme un jeune chat, posant sa tête au creux de l'épaule de la religieuse. Tu t'ennuies ?

-Oui…il me manque…c'est mon seul ami…

-Courage ma chérie, fit-elle en l'ambrassant. Et Candy en profita pour se serrer un peu plus contre elle.

Sur le bateau, Terry lui non plus n'en menait pas large. Il regardait constamment la côte, en direction d'une maison et d'une amie qui s'éloignaient de plus en plus. Bien que fâchés contre lui, ses parents essayaient de la consoler par des paroles réconfortantes, en vain…

-Terry, tu la reverras, tu le sais…, lui disais sa mère.

-J'ai promis que je viendrais la chercher.

-C'est très gentil de ta part, et là au moins tu es certain de la retrouver ! Mais pourquoi as-tu fais çà, dit-elle en lui caressant ses yeux tendrement.

-C'est parce que…

Au bout de trois interminables semaines, où Candy s'était sentie plus seule que jamais, une lettre d'Angleterre arriva enfin pour elle. Elle bondit dans tous les sens, sauta au cou du facteur, qui l'avait vu chaque jour attendre sur la barrière cette bonne nouvelle. Une fois sa lettre en main, elle courut jusqu'à la maison et hurla tel un ouragan :

-çà y est, Terry m'a écrit. Je vais lire ma lettre. Et tel un ouragan, elle ressortie de la pièce, laissant les enfants et les deux femmes sur leur surprise !

Candy courait les pieds nus sur l'herbe fraîche. L'air ne lui avait pas semblé aussi doux et aussi fort depuis des lustres, ni la campagne plus belle. Elle choisit de s'asseoir sur une colline non loin de l'orphelinat, histoire de lire son courrier tranquille, sans personne pour l'embêter, mais suffisamment prêt tout de même, si jamais on l'appelait.

Elle regarda la lettre. C'était bien l'écriture de Terry. Le timbre était très joli, représentant la City et la Tamise. Elle en sortie une très jolie feuille de papier, et se mit à en lire le contenu avec avidité :

« Bonjour Candy,

J'espère que tu vas bien. Moi çà va pas trop, tu me manques beaucoup. J'ai pas arrêté d'être triste sur le bateau. Même maintenant. Alors j'ai hâte qu'on se retrouve. Ici j'ai revu plusieurs de mes amis. Tu sais, Ali, Archi, Patty et Annie. Je t'en avais parlé, tu te souviens ? Alors çà va un peu, je me sens pas trop seul, mais çà aurait été mieux si toi aussi tu étais là. Je leur ai parlé de toi, ils ont hâte de te connaître.

Le problème, c'est que maman dit que tu pourras pas venir nous voir avant quelques années (j'ai pas très bien compris pourquoi), et puis aussi, comme je vais partir en pension à la rentrée, je pourrais pas t'écrire comme je veux. Ils sont très stricts, même avec les parents à cette académie de Saint Bloody. Je suis triste, c'est la dernière lettre que je peux t'envoyer cette année, la prochaine sera pour l'été prochain. Voilà mon adresse si tu veux m'écrire rapidement.

Je te fais une éternité de baisers,

Ton ami

Terry »

Au fur et à mesure de la lecture de la lettre, le visage de Candy s'était décomposé, et à la fin, il était en larmes. Et le fait de voir les traces des larmes que son ami avait versé alors qu'il écrivait la lettre, encore visibles sur le papier, n'améliorèrent pas son moral.

-Pas avant un an…sanglota-t-elle, un an sans nouvelles…

Tenant toujours sa lettre dans ses mains, elle se mit à courir très vite dans la campagne, les larmes perlant sur ses joues. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle entendit un bruit bizarre. Elle dirigea ses pas vers son origine, et c'est là qu'elle fit une rencontre étrange…Un garçon habillé d'une jupe à carreaux, qui soufflait dans une outre pleine de tuyaux. Sous le choc, elle dit tout haut :

-T'es qui toi ? Un martien ?

Sous la surprise, le jeune homme s'étouffa et fit une fausse note. Il fixa la petite fille, éberlué et amusé :

-Pas du tout. Ceci est le costume traditionnel des Ecossais, et ce que je tiens, c'est une cornemuse. Ecoute…Et il se remit à jouer.

Candy écouta la musique, battant la mesure avec ses pieds.

-On dirait la marche des escargots, dit-elle amusée.

Le jeune homme fit une seconde fausse note.

-Ah ah ah ! Vraiment ? Tu es drôle ! Et tu es beaucoup plus jolie quand tu souris que quand tu pleures !

Sous le compliment, Candy oublia momentanément son chagrin, essuya ses yeux, et fit au jeune homme le plus beau de ses sourires, de ceux qui faisaient toujours fondre Terry quand ils s'étaient chamaillés. Mais le temps qu'elle fasse çà, le jeune homme avait déjà disparu. Scintillant dans l'herbe, elle trouva un bijou qui devait lui appartenir…un aigle enserrant un éclair et entouré de nuages. Elle l'appela plusieurs fois, mais il ne lui répondit pas.

Elle décida de garder le bijou en souvenir de cette rencontre, du "prince des collines". Par cela, elle se souviendrait qu'il faut toujours sourire, être « comme un soleil », ce qu'adorait Terry…Terry…son ami qui lui manquait tant… Cet aigle était-il un signe du destin, lui indiquant que Terry ne serait jamais loin ? Qu'il ne fallait pas l'oublier ? Dorénavant, elle avait quatre trésors…Le collier de sa mère, le bijou et la lettre de Terry, et cet aigle, symbole de cette rencontre et un peu de l'emblème des Grandchester…Elle les chérissait tant…elle sourit à nouveau, et rentra à la maison.

© Séraphine fait le 08/08/2008


	3. Chapter 3

**Une rose d'amour épanoui dans le sang**

**Chapitre trois : le prix du pain quotidien… **

Le temps avait passé, laissant Candy grandir. Six années exactement. La jeune fille avait maintenant treize ans, et devenait trop âgée pour rester à l'orphelinat, à la grande inquiétude de Mlle Pony et Sœur Maria. Si tous les enfants avaient été adoptés, Candy elle avait toujours été délaissée. Elle pouvait faire preuve d'une grande joie de vivre, tout comme être très solitaire. Ce trait de son caractère ne s'était pas amélioré avec le temps, Candy devenait de plus en plus solitaire, sans pour autant sembler en être malheureuse. Tout ce qui comptait pour elle, c'était de retrouver Terry. Elle attendait ses lettres avec une telle impatience chaque été.

Autre chose intriguait les deux femmes : cette boucle d'oreille que Terry lui avait offerte. Personne n'était jamais parvenu à l'ôter du lobe de Candy. Elle semblait littéralement collée à la peau de la jeune fille. Tout cela les mettait de plus en plus mal à l'aise, ce qui ne voulait pas dire qu'elles n'aimaient pas la petite. Mais personne n'était jamais bien quand elle était présente, comme si elle traînait une ombre avec elle.

Elles furent soulagées finalement, quand un jour un envoyé de la famille Legrand vint leur demander si elles avaient une jeune fille pouvant travailler comme demoiselle de compagnie.

C'était l'été, et Candy finissait de lire la dernière lettre que Terry lui envoyait, comme toutes les années. Allongée dans les hautes herbes de la prairie, entourée du parfum sauvage des fleurs, elle souriait d'aise devant un an d'anecdotes et de nouvelles, plutôt bonnes que mauvaises. Une fois finit, elle se releva, essuya ses vêtements des brins d'herbes qui s'y étaient accrochés, et commença à retourner à l'orphelinat, afin d'y aider ses deux mamans.

Arrivée à proximité de la vieille bâtisse, elle remarqua une belle voiture noire, dont les deux potières arrière étaient frappées d'un aigle enserrant un éclair. Son cœur fit un bon dans sa poitrine. S'était l'emblème de ce jeune homme qu'elle avait rencontré dans les collines, quelques années plus tôt, et qui l'avait un peu soulagé de sa peine. Elle lui avait même donné un surnom, à défaut de connaître son vrai nom : « le prince des collines ». L'aigle lui rappela Terry et sa famille, et à l'évocation de ce souvenir, elle porta machinalement sa main à son pendentif, puis à sa boucle d'oreille, cadeau de Terry.

Elle se mit à courir, rapidement pour une enfant de son âge, et entra en trombe dans la maison.

-Mlle Pony, Sœur Maria ! Vous…

-Tu tombes bien Candy, la coupa la vieille dame. Vois-tu, cet homme est un envoyé de la famille Legrand. Il cherche en leur nom une demoiselle de compagnie, pour leur fille Eliza. Acceptes-tu ?

Candy réfléchi un instant. Certes, si Terry la cherchait, elle ne serait plus là, mais en attendant, elle aurait quelqu'un avec qui parler. Ces derniers temps, les gens étaient plus éloignés d'elle que jamais. Là au moins elle aurait une vie sociale ! Et son éducation commençait à peser sur les deux dames, elle le comprenait bien.

-Oui, Mlle Pony, cela me semble raisonnable. Quand partons-nous, demanda-t-elle en regardant le représentant dans les yeux.

-Dès que vous êtes prête mademoiselle.

-Parfait.

Les adieux ne durèrent guère de temps. Les enfants semblaient soulagés de la voir partir, et les deux dames gênées de ce départ précipité. Les affaires de la jeune fille, et ses trésors, tenaient dans une maigre valise, qui fut vite enfermée dans le coffre de la voiture. Avant de partir, elles lui donnèrent leurs dernières recommandations.

-Soit toujours polie envers les autres, lui dit Mlle Pony. Envers tout le monde, sans exception. Conduis-toi toujours correctement, envers et contre tout.

-Et n'oublie pas les préceptes du Seigneur Candy, ajouta Sœur Maria.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas mes mamans, vous serez fières de moi.

-Je m'inquiète tant pour toi, dit Sœur Maria. Elle détacha alors de son cou sa croix, et la tendit à la jeune fille. Pour les jours sombres, qu'elle soit pour toi un ancrage, la dernière lumière.

Candy le prit, mais s'interrogea sur le véritable sens des paroles de la religieuse. Elle le mit à son cou, sous ses vêtements, à même sa peau.

-Merci Sœur Maria. J'en prendrais grand soin, dit-elle avec un sourire. Elle était en effet très touchée du geste de cette dernière. Il est temps que j'y aille. Au revoir mes deux mamans, je vous donnerais de mes nouvelles pour ne pas vous inquiéter.

-Nous les attendrons avec impatience Candy, dit Mlle Pony, ravie de constater que Candy prenait plutôt bien ce nouveau départ.

Elle monta rapidement dans la voiture, qui partit aussitôt. Candy observa le paysage devant elle, et se laissa bercer par les mouvements de la voiture. E trajet fut long, et elle somnola pendant une bonne partie de la route. Ils arrivèrent en milieu d'après-midi devant une grande propriété dotée d'un immense jardin. Candy descendit de la voiture, et suivit son chauffeur. Au moment où elle passa le perron, le contenu d'un seau d'eau lui tomba dessus. Elle leva la tête, pour voir ce qui se passait. Deux enfants rigolaient, un garçon et une fille.

-Retourne chez toi l'or.., commença à lancer le garçon, hilare, avant de s'arrêter net. Il avait croisé le regard de Candy, et effrayé, avait reculé d'un pas. La fille avait les yeux écarquillés. Elle tourna la tête, et entra précipitamment dans la maison.

Le majordome guida Candy jusqu'à sa chambre, au dernier étage avec les autres domestiques. Il lui laissa le temps de poser ses affaires et de se changer, avant d'être présentée à Madame Legrand. Elle passa sa robe d'un geste rageur qui ne lui ressemblait pas, mais elle était encor énervée par les deux gamins qui lui avaient jeté le seau d'eau. Elle prit plusieurs inspirations, et réussit à se calmer un peu. Il ne fallait quand même pas qu'elle fasse mauvaise impression sur Mme Legrand.

Elle sortit de sa chambre et suivit le majordome jusqu'au salon, où l'attendait Mme Legrand. Elle la trouva très distinguée, mais un peu guindée. Elle préféra le style de la maman de Terry, plus simple et avenant. A côté, les eux enfants, qui s'agitèrent à son approche, et froncèrent les sourcils quand ils la regardèrent dans les yeux, avant de se regarder rapidement, perplexes.

« J'aurais juré qu'elle avait les yeux rouges » fut le message de leur échange silencieux.

- Candice Neige André je présume ? Dit Mme Legrand en toisant Candy de haut.

- Oui madame, acquiesça Candy.

- Voici mes deux enfants, Eliza et Daniel, dit-elle en les désignant. Ton rôle dans cette maison sera de tenir compagnie à Eliza. Nous sommes ici éloignés de la société, et je souhaite que ma fille puisse néanmoins avoir une camarade. Tu devras te tenir convenablement, sinon je me séparerais de toi. Tu comprends qu'en tant que future dame de la haute société, ma fille doit recevoir une éducation irréprochable.

- Oui madame.

-Maman, dit Eliza, je n'en ai pas besoin, la compagnie de Daniel me suffit.

-Non ma chérie, Daniel est un garçon, et tu dois donc avoir des fréquentations de ton âge.

-Pourquoi ne pas aller à Chicago alors ?

-Pour être près de la Grand Tante Elroy.

La jeune fille geignit silencieusement. Si c'était pour la Grand Tante, alors le combat était perdu d'avance…Mais elle ne voulait pas d'une orpheline pour camarade, et surtout pas de celle-ci. Elle lui donnait la chair de poule. Elle et Daniel lui feraient comprendre qu'elle n'était pas à sa place ici. Et si ses yeux reflétaient toujours une certaine appréhension, un sourire mauvais s'étira sur ses lèvres.

Et ils lui firent bien comprendre : ils salirent ses affaires, la firent gronder pour des bêtises qu'elle n'avait pas commises, et lui volèrent même le collier de sa mère en le lui arrachant du cou. Ce qui suivit leur glaça le sang, et même vingt ans après, l'évocation de ce souvenir les terrifierait encore.

Quand son collier, le seul lien lui restant avec sa mère et sa famille, lui fut arraché, Candy vit rouge. Le monde lui devint rouge. Elle regarda Daniel et Eliza et s'apprêta à se jeter sur eux, tel un fauve sur sa proie.

Effrayés et blêmes, ils laissèrent tomber le collier dans l'herbe et se sauvèrent. Ils étaient terrifiés : les yeux de Candy étaient passés du vert émeraude au rouge rubis, son regard n'avait plus rien d'humain, et sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive, un grognement sourd était sorti de sa gorge.

Une fois partis, elle alla ramasser son pendentif, et le remit à son cou. Elle n'avait pas envie de rentrer. Si elle revoyait ces deux idiots, elle se sentait capable de les broyer à main nue. Il valait mieux qu'elle s'éloigne un moment avant de revenir. Elle pénétra dans la forêt, et vagabonda tant et si bien qu'elle se perdit !

Elle était là depuis une heure, à essayer de retrouver son chemin, quand elle sentit soudain la douce fragrance des roses. Elle la suivit, se disant qu'elle devait mener chez quelqu'un, et que là elle pourrait demander sa route. Elle arriva devant un portail de roses. Et surprise ! Nonchalamment appuyé contre, le prince des collines.

- Bonjour, dit-il en la voyant.

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Candy.

- Et moi Anthony Brown.

- Pourrais-tu me dire par où est la maison des Legrand ?

- Tu habites chez eux ?

- Oui, je suis la demoiselle de compagnie d'Eliza, dit Candy d'un ton froid.

- Eliza ? Tu ne dois pas beaucoup d'amuser alors.

- Oui, dit-elle détendue.

- Tu es beaucoup plus jolie quand tu souries ! Lui dit-il charmé.

Candy baisa les yeux, le rouge aux joues. Elle ne su que répondre.

- La maison des Legrand se trouve à ta droite. En continuant de longer la grille, tu y arriveras d'ici un bon quart d'heure.

- Merci. Mais quand elle eu relevé la tête, Anthony était déjà parti.

- Tiens, elle est encore là celle-là ! s'exclama Daniel, à la fois surpris et en colère.

- Flûte ! Dit Eliza en regardant par la fenêtre. Je ne l'aime vraiment pas, elle est vraiment bizarre cette fille. Il faut lui faire comprendre qu'on ne veut pas d'elle ici. Et si la forêt n'y suffit pas, j'ai une autre idée, dit-elle en souriant.

- Raconte ! Dit son frère intéressé, un sourire malveillant aux lèvres.

Les Legrand descendaient rapidement l'escalier, Candy à leur suite. La famille avait expliqué que la doyenne de la famille, la Grand Tante Elroy, était arrivée dans une résidence voisine, Lakewood, et qu'un bal était organisé pour fêter sa venue. De plus, le neveu de celle-ci était présent, et Mme Legrand avait l'espoir de voir dans le futur Eliza se marier avec lui, idée qui plaisait à la jeune intéressée.

Ils allaient donc à la ville la plus proche, de l'autre côté du lac, en voiture, faire des emplettes. Et Candy comprit bien vite qu'aucun achat ne serait fait pour elle. Son rôle se limiterait à porter les paquets. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant plusieurs boutiques, rentrant dans une dizaine d'entre elles pour leurs achats. A chaque fois, Eliza ressortait avec une pléthore de paquets, naturellement portés par Candy. Enfin, au bout d'un après-midi qui se révéla interminable pour la jeune fille, l'heure de rentrer arriva. Elle était presque entrée dans la voiture, quand Eliza la stoppa :

- Attends. Avant de partir, j'aimerais que tu ailles à la librairie m'acheter _Les petites filles modèles_, _Le Père Goriot_ et _Jeunes demoiselles_.

- Bien Eliza, dit Candy dans un souffle.

Elle se rendit à la librairie indiquée par la jeune fille, "Au temps de lire", pour chercher les ouvrages qu'Eliza lui avait demandé. Avant d'entrer, elle jeta un coup d'œil à la devanture du magasin. Accompagnant les habituels livres, toute une variété d'origami se glissaient ici et là, attirant le regard, donnant envie d'entrer, et de prendre…le temps de lire !

-Bonjour Monsieur, dit-elle en s'approchant d'un vendeur. Je cherche ces livres.

-Bien Mademoiselle, je vais les chercher. Au bout de quelques minutes, il revint avec deux ouvrages. Je suis désolée Mademoiselle, mais je n'arrive pas à trouver le dernier titre. Vous êtes sûre de vous ?

En entendant cette dernière phrase, le sang de Candy ne fit qu'un tour. Elle se précipita dehors, juste à temps pour s'apercevoir que la voiture des Legrand partait, sans elle. Le rire des enfants Legrand résonnait à ses oreilles, tel un tintement sordide. Un vêlement rauque s'échappa de ses lèvres, effrayant un enfant qui passait près d'elle. Résignée, elle rentra " chez elle", à pied. Sortie de la ville, la forêt reprit ses droits dans le paysage. Elle décida de couper à travers bois, pour aller plus vite, et à courir. La sensation de vitesse était grisante. Elle s'imaginait aller si vite que tout autour d'elle se déroulait au ralenti : l'écureuil sur sa branche, le vol de l'oiseau, le vent dans ses cheveux pareil à une légère brise.

Quand elle arriva dans la cour des Legrand, des feuilles dans les cheveux, la voiture était arrivée seulement depuis quelques minutes, et les domestiques finissaient de décharger les paquets. D'une des fenêtres de la demeure, Eliza et Daniel regardaient Candy, pâles et tendus. Comment était-elle arrivée aussi vite ? Ils tournèrent la tête l'un vers l'autre : cette fille était étrange. Il fallait qu'elle s'en aille. Et le plus vite serait le mieux. Quant à Candy, en traversant la cour, elle leva la tête vers eux. Ils croisèrent son regard, et furent tétanisés, comme frappés par la foudre. Les pupilles de Candy étaient dilatées à l'extrême, et ses iris lie-de-vin. Sa boucle d'oreille étincelait tel un rubis dan la nuit. Tout dans l'attitude de la jeune fille dénotait sa colère. Il flottait autour d'elle une aura d'irréalité. Elle tourna finalement la tête et le malaise se dissipa comme il était venu.

Le grand soir arriva enfin. Eliza et Mme Legrand resplendissaient dans leurs nouvelles tenues. Bien entendu il n'était pas question de cela pour Candy, elle devrait se contenter de sa robe de tous les jours, sous les ricanements des deux enfants. Mais elle s'en moquait bien : elle savait que ce qui comptait véritablement, c'était le cœur, et rien d'autre.

Le trajet fut court. La surprise fut immense pour Candy quand elle vit qui accueillait les invités à l'entrée : Anthony, élégant dans son tartan.

- Candy ! Comme je suis content de te revoir.

- Moi aussi. Les roses sur le chemin et le portail que l'on a franchit tout à l'heure, c'est toit qui les soigne ?

- Oui pourquoi ?

- Je les ai trouvées aussi magnifiques que celles de l'autre jour. Alors je me demandais si c'est toi aussi qui t'en occupait.

Intérieurement ravi que la jeune fille s'intéresse à sa passion, Anthony essaya de ne rien trop en laisser paraître. Derrière elle il remarquait la colère d'Eliza, et il ne voulait pas que la jeune fille en souffre. Il connaissait bien sa cousine. Gardant Candy à ses côtés, il salua ses cousins et leurs parents.

-Monsieur et Madame Legrand, Eliza, Daniel, bienvenue à Lakewood.

Un peu douchés d'être salués après une servante, les Legrand accueillirent ces paroles froidement, et passèrent devant eux. Eliza fusilla Candy du regard. Elle s'était préparée toute la semaine à cette soirée, pour être la plus belle possible pour Anthony, et voilà que Candy récoltait toute l'attention du garçon de ses rêves. Habituée à ce traitement, Candy n'y prêta pas garde, contrairement à son chevalier. Il la guida à l'intérieur, où la fête n'allait pas tarder à commencer.

- Anthony, c'est magnifique ! S'exclama Candy, émerveillée par tout ce qu'elle voyait. Jamais elle n'avait vu un environnement si beau et si luxueux, sans être non plus tapageur, ce qui dénotait des goûts raffinés de la fameuse Tante Elroy.

Les deux jeunes gens allèrent dans un coin de la salle, chuchotant discrètement, tandis que la matriarche de la famille dévidait poussivement son discours de bienvenue.

De leur côté, Daniel et Eliza montaient un traquenard pour se venger de l'affront que Candy leur avait fait subir en début de soirée.

Une fois le repas achevé, Eliza et Daniel s'approchèrent de Candy, qui avait dîné avec Anthony, ce qui avait fini de décider Eliza quant à sa vengeance. Elle fit mine d'être malade, soutenue dans sa mascarade par Daniel.

- Candy, ordonna Daniel, va préparer une chambre pour Eliza. Au troisième étage, couloir de gauche chambre du fond. Je crois qu'elle a mal digéré quelque chose.

N'écoutant que son bon cœur, Candy se leva de table.

-Excuse-moi Anthony, il faut que j'y aille.

-Je t'en prie Candy, répondit-il avec un sourire. A tout de suite.

Suivant les recommandations de ses jeunes "employeurs", Candy alla préparer une chambre au troisième étage, couloir de gauche, chambre du fond. En avançant, Candy se sentait de moins en moins rassurée. En effet, cette partie de la vieille demeure était moins bien entretenue. Des toiles d'araignées pendaient, la poussière s'accumulait sur les meubles et les bibelots. L'aspect des tableaux était quant à lui de plus en plus effrayant. Elle avait l'impression qu'ils la suivaient du regard, épiant ses gestes. Ses pas résonnaient de plus en plus fort dans le couloir désert à peine éclairé. Elle était de moins en moins à l'aise.

Une fois arrivée au fond du couloir, elle ouvrit la porte pour préparer la chambre. Mais au lieu d'entrer, elle s'arrêta sur le palier, surprise. En lieu de chambre, elle avait face à elle un grenier. De vieilles poupées au regard sévère et aux cheveux défaits côtoyaient des vêtements démodés entassés dans de lourdes malles, des objets bigarrés issus de voyages lointains d'un parent un peu loufoque (des représentations de chameaux et dromadaires en terre cuite éculés, de la vaisselle marocaine, des étoffes aux couleurs passées), tout mélangé pêle-mêle dans un grand fouillis, augmentant encore cette sensation désagréable que ressentait Candy.

Alors qu'elle était encore à contempler ce tableau, elle fut soudain violemment poussée dans la pièce. La surprise la fit tomber à terre, soulevant un nuage de poussière. Elle entendit la porte claquer d'un coup sec, et une clef tourner dans la serrure. Après un silence qui lui parut durer des siècles, un fou rire mauvais passa la porte. Elle se redressa, et serra le tissu de sa robe de ses poings, son esprit fixé sur une seule chose : les enfants Legrand. Les enfants Legrand s'étaient moqués d'elle, et l'avaient enfermé dans un débarras. La vision rouge, voilée par la colère, Candy se précipita vers la porte. Elle avait la sensation que son sang bouillait dans ses veines, que tout son corps était chauffé à blanc, depuis la boucle d'oreille de Terry. D'une voix qu'elle ne reconnu pas comme la sienne, dure, froide, et pourtant tellement envoûtante, elle s'entendit dire :

« Ouvrez la porte »

Quelques instants plus tard, un clic significatif indiqua que l'ordre avait été suivit. Elle l'ouvrit violemment, et découvrit Eliza et Daniel tremblant, pâles comme la mort, les yeux hagards, la fixant avec une terreur indescriptible. Quand elle leur passa devant, ils se précipitèrent contre le mur, comme si Candy représentait un danger, comme s'ils ne voulaient pas être frôlés par l'aura qui sembla émaner de la jeune fille. Elle leur lança un regard méprisant, bien qu'elle nota que ce n'était pas dans on tempérament de faire çà, et retourna à la fête.

Anthony l'attendait au bas de l'escalier. Un sourire radieux éclaira son visage quand il la vit.

-On danse ?

-On danse ! Et le tourbillon des notes et des couleurs balaya sa mauvaise humeur.

De leur côté, Eliza et Daniel allèrent se plaindre à leurs parents que Candy avait été méchante avec eux. La Tante Elroy qui discutait avec eux entendit la conversation. Les trois adultes regardèrent la jeune fille, une servante, valser avec un enfant de la maison.

-Quel affront ! Fut le commentaire de la vieille dame. Il faut que cela cesse.

-Veuillez nous excuser Grand Tante, dit Mme Legrand. Elle et son mari se regardèrent un instant, avant de reporter leur attention sur Candy. Oui, tout cela devait cesse, cette enfant…leur faisait peur.

Si la vie chez les Legrand n'avait pas été facile jusque là pour Candy, après cette soirée chez les André, la situation empira pour elle. Elle fut reléguée à l'écurie, et passa du statut de demoiselle de compagnie à celui de simple servante.

Candy fit l'amère découverte de la méchanceté, elle qui avait jusqu'alors choyée par deux admirable femmes. Elle était de plus en plus peinée. Elle ne pouvait même pas revoir Anthony. Une mesquinerie supplémentaire des Legrand fut quand une lettre de Terry arriva, mais qu'elle lui fut amenée déchirée en plusieurs morceaux. Plus triste que jamais, les larmes au bord des yeux, Candy prit son sac contenant tous ses trésors, et parti dans la forêt, pour reconstituer la lettre avec du scotch, et la lire en paix.

Elle s'enfonça dans les bois, franchit une barrière à guet avant de s'arrêter dans une vieille maison abandonnée. Là, elle se posa sur une table, fit lentement son puzzle, et le lut.

Terry lui racontait qu'elle lui manquait plus que tout, que la vie à la maison et à l'école suivait son cours, et qu'il n'allait pas tarder à venir la chercher. Cette dernière nouvelle la mit en joie, même si aucune date précise n'était indiquée. Epuisée par sa journée, elle alla s'allonger sur un divan rongé aux mites, et s'endormit d'un sommeil réparateur.

Candy fut réveillée par du bruit. Qui cela pouvait-il être ? Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux.

-Ah ! Un ours ! Hurla-t-elle en tentant de s'enfuir.

-Eh bien, merci du compliment, dit la personne ainsi nommée, en tenant Candy.

Candy cessa de se débattre, et dévisagea l'inconnu.

-Qui êtes-vous, demanda-t-elle.

-Je suis Albert, et j'habite ici.

-Vraiment ! Pardon d'être entée sans votre autorisation, je ne vous dérangerais pas plus longtemps, dit-elle en faisant mine de partir une seconde fois.

-Mais tu ne me déranges pas Candy, et puis il fait nuit. Je ne vais pas te laisser rentrer maintenant. Ce serait imprudent.

-Merci, dit-elle, toujours peu rassurée par l'accoutrement de ce curieux personnage. S'en rendant compte, celui-ci ôta ses lunettes.

-Rassurée ?

-Oui, dit-elle en souriant.

Ils dînèrent ensemble, et apprirent à se connaître. Albert fut très sensible à la situation de la jeune fille. Lui aussi était seul, d'une certaine manière… A ce moment-là, une petite moufette vint se loger sur l'épaule d'Albert.

-Ah ! Je te présente mon amie Poupée. Elle m'accompagne dans tous mes voyages. Tu peux la caresser si tu veux.

-Bonjour Poupée, dit Candy en tendant la main. L'animal se laissa faire, apaisé par les caresses de la jeune fille. Puis d'un bond elle vint se loger sur ses genoux.

-Je crois qu'elle t'a adopté !

-Alors je suis sa maman !

-On dirait bien !

Après le repas, ils allèrent se coucher. Candy fut amusée de dormir au milieu des animaux qu'Albert soignait. Elle trouva cela magique, et dormit d'un repos bien mérité. Le lendemain matin, il fallut se quitter. Avant de partir, Albert lui dit :

-Candy, si un jour tu as besoin d'aide, jette une bouteille dans la rivière, avec un message dedans. Si je peux, je t'aiderais. Considère-moi…comme un ami.

A ces mots, la jeune fille se jeta à son cou, le bonheur miroitant dans ses yeux.

-Merci Albert.

-Et maintenant file, certaines personnes doivent s'inquiéter pour toi.

-Anthony !

-Tu vois ! Dit-il amusé par sa spontanéité. Tu n'es pas seule finalement.

-Oui. Et à ce simple constat, son cœur se réchauffa. Tandis qu'elle courait à travers bois, vers la demeure des Legrand, elle se disait que sa solitude était atténuée. Albert, Anthony, Terry depuis la lointaine Angleterre…non, elle n'était pas si seule que çà finalement. Et elle sourit, tel un soleil brillant dans le ciel.

© Séraphine. Fait le 23/05/2009


	4. Chapter 4

**Une rose d'amour épanouie dans le sang**

**Chapitre quatre : …et le goût des herbes amères.**

Alors que Candy filait à travers la végétation, elle entendit les bruits d'un cheval lancé au galop. Son cavalier se rapprochait de plus en plus. Elle attendit, car il devait forcément passer devant elle, au bruit qu'il faisait. Au détour d'un fourré, elle vit le cheval et son cavalier franchir un imposant buisson. Le mouvement et l'union entre le cheval et son cavalier était tout simplement magnifique. Candy en fut éblouie l'espace d'un instant.

-Candy ! S'entendit-elle appeler. Le cheval fut arrêté net, et son cavalier en descendit rapidement.

-Anthony ! S'écria-t-elle avant de se jeter dans ses bras.

-Candy, tu nous as fait peur, dit-il sur un ton de reproche. Pourquoi es-tu partie ?

-Désolée, je m suis perdue.

-Mais pourquoi être partie Candy ? Cela ne se fait pas, j'étais inquiet.

À ces mots, « j'étais inquiet », Candy baissa la tête, et sanglota. Anthony la regarda, consterné.

-Désolée, articula-t-elle, je me sentais si seule…comme rejetée.

-Tu n'es pas seule Candy, dit-il d'un ton apaisant, tout en lui caressant les cheveux. Tu n'es pas seule.

-Je sais, j'ai compris…

-Alors sèche tes larmes. Tu es beaucoup plus jolie quand tu souris que quand tu pleures.

-Oui. Et elle essuya ses pleurs d'une main. Voilà !

-Pouvons-nous y aller ?

-Oui, dit-elle, illuminant ce mot d'un de ses beaux sourires.

Anthony l'aida à monter. Ils galopèrent longtemps, le long du lac. Candy pensa à cet instant comme d'il était magique, et sans comprendre, superposa le visage de Terry sur celui d'Anthony. Elle se demanda pourquoi elle pensait à lui en cet instant, alors qu'elle était avec Anthony. Elle en rougit, en imaginant à quoi pouvait bien ressembler son ami maintenant. Il devait avoir beaucoup changé…Se reconnaitraient-ils s'ils se croisaient ? Tiendrait-il sa promesse de venir la chercher, comme il le lui avait dit des années auparavant ?

Elle sentit soudain que l'allure du cheval ralentissait. Elle comprit qu'ils allaient bientôt arriver. Elle s'accrocha un peu plus à Anthony, n'ayant pas envie de retourner chez les Legrand, sans pour autant en avoir le choix. Elle en avait assez de toutes ces privations, puis elle sentit la présence d'Anthony. Malgré tout, elle avait un ami. Peut-être qu'alors tout cela en valait la peine…peut-être ?

Anthony la déposa dans les jardins du manoir, avant de repartir.

-A bientôt Candy !

-Oui à bientôt !

Elle fit quelques pas en direction de l'entrée, avant d'entendre un véritable tapage de voix arrivant dans sa direction, depuis l'intérieur du bâtiment. Les portes s'ouvrirent avec fracas, et Mme Legrand apparue, les enfants sur ses talons. Elle semblait dans une colère noire.

-Candy, où étais-tu ?

-Je me suis perdue dans la forêt Madame.

-Menteuse en plus d'être voleuse. Ah, c'est le bouquet, dit-elle d'un ton acerbe.

Choquée par ces propos, Candy ne sut que répondre. Elle la regarda les yeux ronds, espérant des explications. Mme Legrand continua sur sa lancée :

-Pour la soirée de demain soir avec mes amis les Mac Ternic, je voulais préparer les bijoux que j'allais porter. Une broche d'une grande valeur, que je souhaitais porter, avait disparu. Devine où je l'ai retrouvée ?

Derrière elle, les enfants Legrand ricanaient en silence.

-Non, dit Candy dans un souffle, en les fixant tous les trois.

-Comment çà non ? Mme Legrand était outrée par le dénie de la jeune fille.

L'attention de Candy se reporta sur Mme Legrand. « Ses yeux, pensa Mme Legrand, ils ont la couleur du sang », et elle frémit de peur.

-Non, hurla Candy, je ne suis ni une menteuse ni une voleuse. Je dis la vérité !

-Alors pourquoi cette broche était dans tes affaires ? demanda d'un légèrement tremblant Mme Legrand.

-Je ne sais pas ! La colère de Candy était telle que des larmes de rage lui coulaient le long des joues. Ce n'est pas moi ! Le sang martelait ses tempes. Elle avait la sensation d'avoir la tête prise dans un étau. Ce n'est pas moi, répéta-t-elle. Le vent se leva, et des nuages d'orage s'amoncelèrent dans le ciel.

-Ma décision est prise, dit Mme Legrand tel un couperet. Tu vas partir. Tu iras dans une de nos fermes au Mexique. Mr Garcia, notre intendant, viendra te chercher dans trois jours. Commence à préparer tes bagages.

_Déchire et tue….Fend et dévore…Respect…Hiérarchie…Place…Impardonnable…SANG !_

-NOONNNN, hurla Candy, la tête en feu. Et elle s'évanouit. Mme Legrand et ses enfants, peu émus par la force du désespoir de la jeune fille, partirent se mettre à l'abri, avant que l'orage n'éclate. Ils la laissèrent étendue sur le sol, sans soins. Ce fut la pluie qui la tira de sa léthargie. Elle n'avait plus mal physiquement, mais en son cœur. Elle se leva en titubant, trempée, et alla vers sa chambre, à l'écurie, ajouter aux larmes douces du ciel l'amertume des siennes.

Le lendemain matin, Candy voulut prévenir Anthony de son départ. Mais les enfants Legrand en avaient décidé autrement. Ils l'empêchèrent pendant deux jours d'approcher de la résidence, et lui donnèrent de nombreux travaux à accomplir. La pauvre jeune fille n'avait pas une minute à elle. La nuit avant son départ, une fois tout le monde couché, elle réussit enfin à aller à Lakewood, et lui laissa une lettre, au seul endroit où il la trouverait : sa roseraie, dans les nouvelles roses blanches qu'il faisait pousser avec passion depuis quelques temps. Avec regret, elle ficha la lettre dans les épines des roses, en s'égratignant les doigts ce faisant.

Dans les brumes du matin, Candy et Mme Legrand attendaient sur le perron de la villa. Grinçant et bringuebalant, un chariot se dessina peu à peu avant d'arriver. Un homme gras, engoncé dans un large poncho et un sombrero aux larges bords, en descendit. Son regard était mauvais, et déjà il empestait l'alcool. Il se présenta d'une voix bourrue comme Mr Garcia. Candy ne fut guère rassurée, et eut un mouvement de recul.

-Mr Garcia, voici la fille, dit Mme Legrand. Elle poussa Candy dans sa direction, et partit vaquer à ses affaires, sans plus de commentaires.

-Et bien qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Monte ! Aboya t-il.

Candy ne se fit pas prier. Quelque chose lui dit qu'il ne valait pas mieux contrarier cet homme. Elle regarda une dernière fois de tous les côtés. Anthony n'avait pas eut sa lettre, pas à temps en tout cas. Et le chariot roulait, emportant avec lui le paysage des lacs, emportant ses souvenirs. Au loin, elle entendit le chant d'une cornemuse. Et elle comprit. Il avait trouvé sa lettre, où elle lui expliquait la tristesse de son départ, juste à temps. Et cette musique, c'était un au-revoir, tandis que les brumes se dissipaient.

Plus tard dans la journée, Mr Garcia s'arrêta dans une ferme. Là, ils prirent avec eux une famille de fermiers et leurs quatre enfants.

-Mr Garcia, pourquoi ces gens montent avec nous ? Osa-t-elle demander.

-Parce qu'ils me doivent de l'argent, répondit-il sèchement. Ici, le climat est dur, et la pluie rare. Il m'a emprunté beaucoup d'argent, expliqua t-il en montrant dédaigneusement le fermier du menton, mais comme il ne peut pas me rembourser, il va travailler pour moi.

-Même les enfants ? Demanda Candy choquée.

-Même les enfants, toute la famille, pour rembourser la dette.

La tête baissée, affligée par tant de malheurs, la famille grimpa, et le voyage se poursuivit. Bizarrement, les enfants de la famille ne mêlèrent pas Candy à leurs jeux, mais la jeune fille était maintenant trop habituée à être mise à l'écart pour s'en formaliser. Par contre, ce qui la gênait pour le coup, c'était les regards que lui lançait Mr Garcia le soir, alors qu'il avait bu plus que de raison. Dans sa tête, une petite voix lancinante lui chuchotait « Danger, éloigne-toi ». À juste titre.

Un soir, alors que son regard était fou, il l'empoigna fermement par le bras, et la tira brutalement dans un fourré, loin de la lumière et de la chaleur rassurante du bivouac. Il essaya de l'embrasser de force dans le cou, mais elle se débattit du mieux qu'elle put en hurlant. « Ferme-la » lui dit-il en la giflant. Elle tomba par terre la tête la première, ce qui provoqua les mêmes maux de tête habituels.

_Inadmissible….Intolérable….Détruit-le !_

Candy était malade. Le poids de cet homme qui se jetait sur elle n'arrangeait rien. Il la coinçait, elle ne pouvait plus se défendre. Tout était perdu…Elle le laissa déboutonner ses vêtements, en admirant la pleine lune. Que la lune était belle ce soir, et elle pensa à Terry, avant de s'évanouir.

À son réveil, la première chose qu'elle nota était qu'elle portait toujours ses vêtements, tels qu'ils étaient avant qu'elle ne s'évanouisse. La seconde, que Mr Garcia était mort, le corps lacéré de cinq coups de griffes profonds, et qu'elle avait du sang du sang sur sa main droite. La nature était calme, silencieuse, même pour une nuit. Elle se releva, et partie à la recherche de la famille qui les accompagnait, en titubant, encore choquée.

Alors quelle était presque arrivée, un homme en noir sortit de la végétation. « Pas encore » pensa t-elle, et elle s'effondra en larmes. Il s'approcha lentement, pour ne pas l'effrayer davantage.

-Mlle Candy, enchanté de vous retrouver enfin. Je suis Mr Georges.

Pendant ce temps, à Lakewood, Anthony, d'un naturel pourtant calme, était d'une humeur massacrante. Depuis que Candy était partie, Eliza s'était mis en tête d'être constamment avec lui pour le séduire, ce qu'il détestait au plus haut point. Il commençait à envisager d'abandonner l'espace de quelques instants ses manières de gentleman pour celles du plus parfait des goujats, en espérant que çà suffise : le message devait être clair pour la jeune fille. Ils étaient avec Daniel dans la bibliothèque, et la leçon commençait. Son plan devait marcher, même s'il fallait attendre qu'Eliza lui adresse la parole, ce qui ne saurait tarder. Bingo, il n'eut qu'à attendre trois minutes. Un record de patience pour Eliza.

-Anthony, pourrais-tu m'expliquer la pensée de Socrate, je n'ai pas très bien compris.

« Merci Seigneur pour ce pain bénit » pensa-t-il. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de répondre à Eliza. Une voiture entrait dans la résidence, et la bienséance voulait qu'ils aillent accueillir le visiteur. Quand ils arrivèrent dans le jardin, accompagnés de la Grand Tante Elroy, la réaction de chacun fut…

-Candy ! Dit de manière outrée pour la Grand Tante, choquée pour les Legrand, et heureuse pour Anthony.

Il n'avait d'yeux que pour elle. Elle était habillée d'une merveilleuse robe vert paille, qui faisait ressortir la blancheur de sa peau, et lui donnait l'air d'un ange.

-Bonjour Anthony, dit-elle souriante. J'ai été adoptée par le Grand Oncle William, lui donna-t-elle comme explication, rougissante.

-Jamais je ne l'accepterais dans la famille ! Fulmina la Tante Elroy. Eliza, elle, regardait Candy comme un dangereux adversaire qu'il lui fallait abattre dans les plus brefs délais. Mais que fait le Grand Oncle William décidément ! Georges, apostropha-t-elle en se retournant, comme avez-vous pu le laisser faire çà !

-Madame répondit Georges en s'inclinant respectueusement, dois-je vous rappeler que Mr William est à la tête de la famille et que par conséquent c'est à lui seul qu'il convient de prendre les décisions concernant la famille.

La Grand Tante s'éloigna en maugréant, suivit par ses deux neveux. Georges partit quant à lui de son côté, ayant des affaires à régler dans la maison concernant sa nouvelle protégée. Candy et Anthony étaient maintenant seuls dans le jardin.

-Je suis bien content que l'oncle William ait lu ma lettre, déclara-t-il.

-Comment çà ?

-Je lui ai écrit une lettre lui demandant de t'adopter. J'ai su être très persuasif on dirait!

Marchant et discutant en même temps, ils arrivèrent à la roseraie.

-Candy, je souhaiterais te montrer quelque chose, dit Anthony, solennel tout à coup.

Il la mena jusqu'au bosquet de roses qu'il faisait pousser depuis peu.

-Je voulais attendre ton anniversaire pour te les offrir, mais ton adoption me donne l'occasion de te les donner maintenant. Bienvenue dans la famille André Candy, je te présente la rose "Tendre Candy".

-Toutes ces roses…sont pour moi, dit Candy, émue.

-Oui. À la plus douce et la plus gentille de toutes les filles que je connaisse.

Candy en pleurait de joie. Un cadeau de bienvenue…dans la famille. C'était si merveilleux. « Pourvue que cela dure » pensa-t-elle. Tellement de bonheur à la fois, elle avait peur de devoir le payer chèrement. Elle s'approcha pour cueillir une rose, et remarqua :

-Tiens, certaines sont rouges ? Questionna-t-elle Anthony.

-Non, elles devraient toutes être blanches.

-Mais regarde pour tant.

Et effectivement, sur les tiges des épines où Candy s'était égratignée les mains, les roses avaient des teintes allant du blanc avec des pétales bordés de rouge, au rouge le plus sanglant.

-Candy, je suis désolé, cette création n'est pas encore au point.

-Ne dit pas du mal de mes roses, s'exclama-t-elle. Elles sont toutes magnifiques. Et elle coupa proprement la rose la plus rouge, qu'elle porta à ses cheveux. Le contraste entre le blanc laiteux de sa peau et le rouge sang de la rose fascine Anthony. Son regard se porta alors sur la boucle d'oreille que portait toujours Candy.

-Candy, tu as perdu une boucle, l'avertit-il.

-Quoi ! Affolée, elle porta la main à la boucle de Terry. Ouf, tu m'as fait peur. Il n'y en a qu'une ! C'est un cadeau que Terry m'a fait avant de partir.

-Terry ? Qui est Terry ? Demanda Anthony, une lueur inquiète dans le regard.

Le regard brillant, Candy lui expliqua qui était Terry : son ami. Son seul ami jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre Anthony. La seule personne qui la comprenne, avec qui elle se sentait normale. Et elle conclut en disant, le regard lointain, cheveux au vent :

-Il a promit de revenir. Il a promit de venir me chercher.

Et ces mots, sans autre forme de procès, transpercèrent le cœur d'Anthony, car il comprit que le cœur de Candy était prisonnier du souvenir de Terry, et qu'il serait difficile pour lui de conquérir la jeune fille. Il ne croyait pas en la parole de Terry, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas, cela aurait fait trop mal.

La jeune fille fut peu après conduite dans sa chambre, qu'elle trouva délicieuse. On la para des plus beaux atours, et son éducation commença, sous la surveillance étroite de la Grand Tante, qui lui serinait à longueur de temps que jamais elle ne réussirait à se rendre digne de la famille André. Du moins, les premiers temps. Elle dut en effet vite se rendre à l'évidence : Candy avait l'étoffe d'une grande lady. Elle apprit rapidement le nom de tous les membres de la famille, l'art de la danse, de la conversation, comment manger avec différents couverts, comment s'habiller…Elle excellait de partout, tout en gardant sa fraicheur et sa spontanéité, au grand émerveillement de toute la maisonnée.

Les Legrand en étaient fous de jalousie et d'inquiétude. Ce n'était pas normal…Un humain ne pouvait être aussi parfait. Et ils avaient peur, et ils étaient amers…

Au bout de quelques mois, la Grand Tante Elroy estima la jeune fille prête à être présentée à toute la famille. Nous étions en automne, la saison était encore chaude, les arbres étaient parés de milles teintes allant du vert le plus éclatant au marron couleur de terre, en passant par les jaunes les plus vifs et les rouges les plus inquiétants.

La veille de la chasse, Candy était tellement nerveuse qu'elle n'arrivait plus à travailler correctement. Anthony alla voir la Grand Tante Elroy, avec une idée derrière la tête.

-Grand Tante, me permettez-vous d'amener Candy à la fête foraine cet après-midi. Elle est très nerveuse à l'idée d'être présentée à la famille demain. Une sortie l'aiderait peut-être à se détendre. Me donnez-vous l'autorisation ?

-Oui oui, faites faites, tu as raison, un peu d'air lui feras le plus grand bien.

-Merci Grand Tante, dit Anthony, le sourire aux lèvres. Pour un peu, il en aurait bondi de joie, ce que fit Candy quand il lui annonça la nouvelle.

Ils firent tous les manèges, mangèrent pop corn, barbe à papa et glaces, au risque de subir les foudres de la cuisinière et de la Grand Tante si ce soir ils touchaient à peine à leur assiette et étaient malades.

Alors que la fête allait fermer et qu'ils songeaient à rentrer, une tente d'aspect miteux, et aux allures de mystère, attira le regard de Candy. À l'entrée, il y avait écrit "Divination".

-Anthony, allons-y !

-Bon, pour te faire plaisir, dit-il sceptique. Jamais il n'avait réussit à prendre au sérieux toutes ces idées sur la divination, les boules de cristal et les cartes.

L'atmosphère était feutrée, et saturée de fumées d'encens. Assise derrière une table ronde, une gitane sans âge les dévisageait avec calme.

-Bonjour, et bienvenus jeunes gens. Asseyez-vous je vous prie. Et commençons. Donnez-moi votre main.

D'un même mouvement ils tendirent leur main gauche à la gitane, bouffant de rire face à leur synchronicité. Avec un regard bienveillant, elle prit leur main à tous les deux pour en faire la lecture. Mais l'instant d'après, elle lâcha leur main, comme si elles la brûlaient. Son regard était grave, et peiné…D'une voix mal assurée, elle annonça :

-Votre futur à tous les deux est cerné par les ténèbres. Prenez garde jeune homme, évitez les imprudences. Quant à vous jeune fille, c'est à n'y rien comprendre. Les ténèbres…elles semblent vous aimer, vous respecter, c'est étrange, mais j'ai quand même le sentiment que votre futur vous destine à quelque chose de glorieux et d'immense malgré tout.

-Etre la plus belle et la plus distinguée des ladies de la famille André, dit Anthony pour conclure l'entretien sur une note plus joyeuse.

-Peut-être…répondit-elle de manière énigmatique.

Ils la payèrent, encore sous le choc de la séance, et partirent.

-Ou peut-être pas…finit-elle une fois qu'ils furent sortis. Embrassant son crucifix qui ne la quittait jamais, elle conclut : il n'y a que les gens sur le point de mourir pour être attirés par l'odeur enchanteresse des….Et elle finit son monologue dans une langue gutturale en psalmodiant des incantations de protection contre le mauvais œil.

Le soir en s'endormant, Candy se demandait toujours ce que la voyante avait voulu dire. Elle dormit mal cette nuit-là, ayant des images floues, telles des bribes de rêves, cernés de la couleur écarlate du sang le plus rouge. Une seule image nette revenait en boucle : Terry. Mais pas l'enfant de ses souvenirs…Ce Terry était plus grand, il avait son âge, et s'il n'avait pas eu cet air si triste, il aurait été certainement plus beau. Pourquoi toute cette brume…Candy se réveilla ainsi agacée par sa nuit, ses rêves étranges. Rageusement, elle poussa ses couvertures loin d'elle, avant de s'étirer comme un chat, et de se pencher vers la rose rouge d'Anthony.

Elle était magnifique, avec tous ses pétales écarlates ouverts, et son parfum enivrant…c'était un enchantement…Cette journée de présentation à la famille ne pouvait que bien se passer. Ouvrant sa fenêtre, elle se dit pour elle-même :

-Allez ! Dehors les mauvais rêves ! Ce n'est pas pour moi, du bonheur et du soleil, c'est tout pour moi ! Et elle leva fièrement les bras en l'air, un sourire béat sur le visage, l'image de Terry encore en tête.

Finalement, la nervosité était un peu revenue…Il y avait vraiment autant de monde qui voulait faire sa connaissance ? Certainement parce que là….Candy n'aurait pas dit non à un petit voyage dans les Carpates ! Anthony arriva au bon moment ! Candy commençait à totalement paniquer.

-bonjour Candy. Le tartan te va magnifiquement bien.

-Merci Anthony. Toi aussi tu es très élégant.

-Mais oui mais oui, nous savons tous que même avec une peau de bête sur le dos, Candy serait la plus belle. N'est-ce pas Anthony ?

Les deux jeunes gens regardèrent Eliza les yeux exorbités. Mais qu'est ce qui lui arrivait ? Jamais elle n'avait été aussi virulente devant autant de monde. Sa mère, voyant qu'elle commençait à se ridiculiser en public, vint la chercher, alors que les deux jeunes gens partaient de leur côté.

-Eliza, mais tu es folle, pas devant la famille ! Lui souffla sa mère en aparté.

-Mais maman, elle est tellement agaçante. Tellement…parfaite…

-Je sais ma chérie je sais…mais patience, un jour…tu feras…Eliza acquiesça d'un signe de la tête, toujours boudeuse.

De leur côté, Candy et Anthony essayaient d'oublier l'incident en parlant de tout autre chose.

-Quel genre de chasse va-t-on pratiquer ? Demanda Candy.

-La chasse à courre. On va lâcher des chiens pour tenter d'attraper un renard. J'essayerai d'en attraper un pour te faire une écharpe.

-Merci Anthony, dit Candy rougissante.

-Candy ! Viens ici, demanda la Grand Tante. Il va être l'heure de te présenter à la famille.

-Oui ma Tante. A tout à l'heure Anthony.

-Je suis sûr que tu vas faire sensation !

Et Anthony eut raison. Après avoir été introduite par la Grand Tante, Candy fit sa révérence, et se présenta avec élégance à la famille. Elle charma tout son auditoire, qui la trouva exquise, polie et gracieuse. Une fois la présentation terminée, la chasse débuta. Elle et Anthony réussirent vite à s'éclipser pour partir de leur côté. Ils chevauchèrent dans la prairie, joyeux, parlant de tout et de rien. Mais Anthony voulait quelque chose….l'amour de Candy, et pour cela, il devait lui faire oublier Terry.

-Comment était Terry ? Lui demanda-t-il.

-Pourquoi veux-tu le savoir ?

-C'est un ami à toi, j'aimerai apprendre à le connaître.

-Terry est quelqu'un de très gentil et d'adorable. On s'entend bien, on était toujours ensemble pendant les vacances d'été. On révisait ensemble, c'est quelqu'un de très intelligent aussi. Il peut aussi être très emporté ! Il sait ce qu'il veut, et essaye toujours de l'obtenir. Ce qui a provoqué de belles bagarres ! ajouta-elle en rigolant, le sourire aux lèvres, perdue dans ses souvenirs. Et il a promis de revenir me chercher.

-Mais Candy, tu fais partie de la famille André maintenant.

-C'est vrai, mais c'est mon ami d'enfance. Mon premier ami.

-Comment peux-tu être aussi sûre qu'il va revenir ?

-Parce que…un frisson parcouru le corps de Candy, et elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, les iris rouges. Et elle parla d'une voix dure, qui ne lui ressemblait pas : car nous ne mentons jamais, ni ne revenons sur nos promesses. Elle secoua la tête à ce moment là, et regarda Anthony, l'air perdue. Anthony qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu es tout blême. Tu es sûr que çà va ? On peut rentrer si tu veux.

-Non non çà va, dit-il après avoir déglutit difficilement.

À ce moment là, un renard passa rapidement entre les pattes de leurs chevaux.

-Un renard, Candy, celui-ci est pour toi ! Dit Anthony, toute sa vigueur retrouvée.

-Fais attention, cria Candy, alors qu'il s'était déjà élancé. Elle le suivit jusque dans les fourrés, où elle vit la scène comme au ralenti.

Anthony sauta par-dessus des buissons, sans voir un piège à renard. Son cheval se prenant la patte dedans, et se cabrant de douleur. Anthony éjecté de son cheval, sans pouvoir rien faire. Le corps d'Anthony tomber au sol, inanimé, le corps désarticulé. Du sang se répandait sur l'herbe verte. Une mare de sang, rouge…rouge sang. Une odeur…l'odeur du sang…enivrant opium…

Du sang, l'odeur doucereusement sucrée du sang…

Anthony est mort !

Du sang, la monnaie de l'âme…

Assise à côté du corps, Candy se balançait d'avant en arrière, des pensées contradictoires en tête.

Anthony est mort…._Rose de sang, prend-le si tu le veux_ !

Epuisée, elle s'évanouit, la flaque de sang épousant la forme d'une rose, l'odeur dans la prairie, le vent pour la porter, et le nom de Terry sur les lèvres, tel un appel.


	5. Chapter 5

**Une rose d'amour épanouie dans le sang**

**Chapitre cinq : Les brumes du Styx mènent au Paradis et en Enfer.**

_Allez, debout !_

Candy se réveilla en sursaut. Elle était dans son lit. Il faisait noir. C'était la nuit ? Que s'était-il passé ? Pourquoi était-elle dans son lit ? Elle ne se souvenait pourtant pas s'être couchée…Son dernier souvenir…son dernier…

-Anthony !

Le cri traversa le silence de la demeure. Elle se leva précipitamment, mit sa robe de chambre, et sortit dans les couloirs, se dirigeant vers la chambre de son ami. Une faible lueur filtrait depuis la porte. Bon signe ? Elle ouvrit la porte, tremblante, et resta pétrifiée face à la scène.

Anthony était pâle, étendu sur son lit, dans ses plus beaux habits, les yeux fermés. La chambre n'était éclairée que par deux grands cierges de part et d'autre du lit. À la droite du lit, se tenaient la Tante Elroy, et la famille Legrand. En larmes, la Tante Elroy surtout était ravagée par le chagrin.

À son entrée dans la pièce, toute la famille leva la tête, étonnée d'être ainsi sortie de son recueillement. À la vue de la jeune fille, le visage de chacun se transforma : seule la haine transparaissait. Instinctivement Candy recula, restant ainsi sur le pas de la chambre.

-Que fais-tu là ? Cracha la Tante.

-Anthony…murmura Candy, hypnotisée par le corps du jeune homme.

-Anthony est mort, tu l'as tué, hurla Eliza qui se leva, couru jusqu'à Candy en lui martelant la poitrine de coups de poings, la faisant tomber. Tu l'as tué, tu es contente, continua-t-elle le visage strié de larmes.

-Il est mort…dit Candy, atone, il est mort…

-Oui il est mort, sorcière ! Et c'est ta faute ! Pars, et ne reviens plus ici, dit Eliza, en lui claquant la porte au nez.

-Il est mort, répéta-t-elle comme une litanie, il est mort…

_Elle a raison, part. Ta place n'est pas ici. Pas auprès d'un mort…Part, rejoint Terry._

À la pensée de Terry, Candy toucha sa boucle d'oreille, et laissa son esprit vagabonder dans ses souvenirs.

-Terry, viens me chercher, je ne tiendrais plus longtemps. S'il te plaît, sanglota-t-elle, épuisée.

Puis elle se leva doucement, encore choquée par la scène qui venait de se dérouler. Elle se dirigea lentement vers sa chambre, en titubant. Une fois arrivée, elle se lava, s'habilla, fit sa valise, et partit. Elle décida de se rendre dans le seul endroit où Terry pourrait la retrouver sans problème : la Maison de Pony. Le seul lieu qu'elle arrivait à considérer comme une maison. Elle marcha toute la nuit et la journée qui suivit, sans s'arrêter. Elle voulait arriver vite, elle voulait mettre le plus d'écart possible entre elle et les Legrand, entre elle et son chagrin pour Anthony. Elle voulait…les bras de Terry. Et elle les attendrait le temps qu'il faudrait, là où elle le pourrait.

Elle arriva à la nuit tombée. Elle n'était pas physiquement fatiguée. Quand Sœur Maria lui ouvrit la porte, elle se jeta dans ses bras, mentalement épuisée.

-Candy, que se passe-t-il ?

-Ils…ils…il est…il est…hoqueta Candy entre deux sanglots.

-Plus tard, dit Mlle Pony, plus tard. Il faut d'abord qu'elle se repose.

Elles la menèrent dans une chambre, où elles l'installèrent, la calmèrent, avant de la laisser, endormie. Les enfants étaient étonnés du retour de la fille bizarre, pour les plus anciens. Les nouveaux eux se demandaient qui elle était, ce qui leur fut vite expliqué.

Le lendemain matin, Candy expliqua ce qui s'était passé chez les Legrand. Les deux femmes en étaient désolées pour la jeune fille, qu'elles savaient très sensible derrière son apparence détachée. Elles la laissèrent tranquille par la suite, et Candy en profita pour se remémorer ses tendres souvenirs d'enfance. Elle alla jusqu'à la rivière, lieu de sa première rencontre avec Terry, puis poussa jusqu'au manoir. Tout était fermé, silencieux. La peinture des volets était écaillée, le jardin aurait eu besoin d'être taillé. Elle fit lentement le tour de la maison, nostalgique, un fin sourire aux lèvres, caressant sans y prêter attention la boucle d'oreille de Terry, pensant à lui. Le soleil commençait à décliner, elle décida de rentrer. Elle mangea avec tout le monde, et tous purent constater qu'elle était toujours la même, la même jeune fille : son caractère n'avait pas changé. Par contre, il était flagrant que ses manières et sa façon de bouger étaient beaucoup plus gracieuses. Une vraie lady. Que les petites s'empressèrent de prendre, maladroitement, pour modèle, au grand bonheur des deux mamans, qui peinaient parfois à inculquer les bonnes manières à cette jeunesse.

Un après-midi, alors que Candy avait fini de remplir la réserve d'eau (« Il faut bien que j'aide, puisque je vis ici pour l'instant » avait-elle déclaré au grand dam des deux femmes), elle rentra dans la maison pour se mettre à l'ombre et se reposer un peu. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir Mlle Pony et Sœur Maria les visages tristes, assises, face à un homme à la mine sévère.

-Ah Candy, tu as déjà fini ? Dit Mlle Pony, tout en essayant avec difficulté de poser un sourire sur son visage.

-Il y a un souci ? Demanda Candy, inquiète de leur air grave.

-Eh bien…commença Sœur Maria.

-Cet endroit va fermer, dit l'homme. Je suis le propriétaire de ces terrains, et j'en ai besoin maintenant pour agrandir mes troupeaux de vaches.

-Mais o allons-nous aller ? Demanda Candy, soudain inquiète.

-Çà jeune fille ce n'est pas mon problème, conclut-il en se levant. Il vissa alors son chapeau sur sa tête, et salua les dames avant de partir.

Mais Candy qui était restée sur le pas de la porte pendant toute la discussion, lui bloqua le chemin. Il était hors de question qu'elle quitte le seul endroit où Terry pouvait la retrouver, ou prendre comme point de départ à ses recherches.

-Non, prononça-t-elle d'une voix dure.

-Non quoi ? Rigola-t-il.

La température de l'air ambiant chuta d'un coup, il commença à faire froid. De la buée se formait à chaque respiration. Les yeux de Candy étaient rouge sang, hypnotique. Elle regarda l'homme intensément, et dit :

-Nous ne partirons pas.

-Vous ne partirez pas, répéta-t-il tel un pantin.

-Vous allez trouver une autre solution pour vos troupeaux.

-Je vais trouver une autre solution pour mes troupeaux.

-Vous ne viendrez plus troubler la paix de cet endroit.

-Je ne troublerais plus la paix de cet endroit.

-Et maintenant…Partez ! La voix de Candy claqua tel un couperet, et l'homme partit, le regard vide, sans se retourner.

Candy fixa alors les deux femmes effrayées par la scène à laquelle elles venaient d'assister, et dit posément :

-Nous vous inquiéter pas, il ne reviendra pas.

-Qu'as-tu fait ? Bégaya Sœur Maria.

-À quoi bon expliquer quelque chose que l'on a vécut, et comprit. Dit Candy d'un air las.

-Pourquoi es-tu revenue ?

-J'attends…ajouta-t-elle le regard au loin.

-Et qu'attends-tu ?

-Mon destin, dit-elle évasive, en touchant sa boucle d'oreille, et elle partie dans sa chambre, terminant de ce fait cette étrange scène, et cette dérangeante conversation.

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis cet incident. Plus que jamais, les deux femmes évitaient Candy, qui de son côté continuait tranquillement ses taches quotidiennes, comme si de rien n'était.

L'après-midi venu, une voiture se gara devant l'orphelinat. Un monsieur habillé de noir, la moustache fine, en sorti. Intriguées par le bruit, Mlle Pony et Sœur Maria vinrent à sa rencontre pour l'accueillir. En les voyant, il ôta élégamment son chapeau, et se présenta.

-Bonjour mesdames, je suis Mr Georges. Je suis l'assistant de Mr William André, le père adoptif de Mlle Candy.

-Bonjour, répondit Mlle Pony, moi et Sœur Maria sommes els gérantes de cet orphelinat.

-Enchanté de vous rencontrer. Je suis venu à la demande de Mr André, afin d'emmener Mlle Candy à Londres, au Collège Royal de Saint Paul, pour qu'elle puisse recevoir une éducation qui lui permette de devenir une parfaite dame du monde.

-Elle n'est pas ici. Elle se promène à la résidence Grandchester à cette heure de la journée.

-Me permettez-vous de l'attendre ici ?

-Je vous en prie, dit Sœur Maria en l'invitant à entrer.

-Nous raconterez-vous ce qu'est devenue Candy pendant son absence ?

-Avec plaisir.

À la tombée de la nuit, Candy rentra de sa promenade, rêveuse, l'air absent…ou plutôt, l'air ailleurs, comme si elle était déjà loin d'ici, que seul son corps demeurait encore à la Maison de Pony. Elle reprit vie lorsqu'elle prit conscience de la présence de Mr Georges dans la pièce.

-Mr Georges, mais que faites-vous ici ? Dit-elle étonnée.

-Je suis venu à la demande du Grand Oncle William, vous emmener dans votre nouvelle école, afin de devenir une lady.

-Non, je ne veux pas partir d'ici, s'exclama t-elle d'un ton dur.

-L'école est à Londres, dit Mlle Pony, qui avait compris le dilemme de Candy. Celle-ci regarda du côté de Mlle Pony, puis vers celui de Mr Georges. Après les avoir observé dans les yeux longtemps, elle parla enfin, sa réponse tombant comme une sentence.

-J'accepte de venir.

Le départ fut rapide. Candy fit ses valises, un rapide au-revoir, et suivit Georges dans la nuit.

La traversée rendit Candy malade. Cela n'avait pourtant rien à voir avec le mal de mer : elle mangeait normalement, et supportait le roulis du bateau sans aucun problème. Mr Georges n'arrivait pas à se l'expliquer, ni le médecin de bord d'ailleurs. C'était comme si le corps de Candy rejetait la traversée. Cela se traduisait par un certain malaise général chez la jeune fille, qui n'affectait que son humeur du moment.

Vint le soir du nouvel An. Pour l'occasion, Candy revêtit une magnifique robe verte, soulignant ainsi la couleur de ses yeux, et quelques simples bijoux en rubis, pour aller de pair avec sa boucle d'oreille. Ajoutés à son teint naturellement pâle, l'ensemble était saisissant. Elle éblouit tout le monde à la soirée malgré son jeune âge, elle n'avait en effet qu'à peine 14 ans.

La soirée se déroula tranquillement. Candy s'amusa beaucoup, et s'autorisa même une gorgée de champagne pour marquer le passage à la nouvelle année. Malheureusement, champagne et maladie de riment pas ensembles : elle se sentit vite très mal, et avertit Georges qu'elle allait respirer de l'air frais dehors pour se revigorer un peu.

Une fois sortit de la salle au grand air, Candy alla de suite mieux. Elle apprécia la fraicheur du brouillard sur sa peau, et déambula au hasard. Le brouillard s'épaissit alors, et elle entendit pleurer quelqu'un. Elle s'approcha doucement, et s'écria surprise :

-Anthony ?

La personne se retourna et elle comprit son erreur. Un grand sourire illumina son visage. Elle aurait reconnut cette personne entre mille.

-Terry ! S'exclama-t-elle tout en accourant vers lui. Elle s'arrêta à quelques centimètres, ils n'étaient plus des enfants après tout. Elle avait l'impression d'être enfin complète, entière, au paradis.

-Candy, c'est bien toi ?

-Oui Terry, c'est bien moi. Pourquoi, tu ne me reconnais pas ?

-J'ai cru faire encore un de ces rêves où tu m'apparaissais. Que je suis heureux, dit-il en l'enlaçant contre son torse.

-Et moi donc, dit-elle en touchant sa boucle d'oreille.

Ils restèrent enlacés quelques instants, avant de se séparer à contrecœur.

-Tu étais venu me chercher ? Lui demanda-t-elle en enlevant une larme solitaire qui perlait encore au coin de ses yeux.

-Oui, mais tes deux mères m'ont dit que tu étais partie.

-Tu as tenu ta promesse, constata Candy.

-J'ai entendu tes appels, ils m'ont déchiré le cœur. J'ai supplié mes parents pour venir te chercher.

-Merci, murmura t-elle. Tu m'as manqué au-delà des mots.

-Il en est pareil pour moi, répondit Terry.

Ils profitaient silencieusement de leurs retrouvailles, observant l'autre, détaillant les changements que le temps avait laissé sur les visages et les corps, ou bien se racontant leur vie. Quand se fut le tour de Candy, elle remarqua que Terry resta anormalement calme. Mais quand il la ramena dans la salle de bal, elle crut voir l'ombre d'une marque de mains, tordant douloureusement l'acier des barreaux sur le bastingage.

Arrivés dans la salle, Candy chercha Mr Georges pour le rassurer sur sa santé, et lui présenter Terry. A la vue du jeune homme, Georges se montra très courtois, et fut étonné que Candy connaisse quelqu'un de la haute société londonienne. Ils lui expliquèrent qu'ils étaient amis d'enfance, et Georges les laissa à leurs souvenirs, gardant néanmoins un œil sur la jeune fille dont il avait la garde.

-Et donc Candy, reprit Terry après le départ de Georges, tu vas aller à Saint Paul ?

-Oui ! C'est loin de là où tu es ? Tu es tellement resté évasif à ce sujet dans tes lettres…murmura t-elle, une pointe de tristesse dans la voix.

-Non Candy, mon collège est juste à côté du tien ! Nous serons voisins. Je pourrais venir te voir !

-Les sorties sont autorisées ? S'exclama t-elle.

-Je me les autorise plutôt…dit-il d'un air gredin.

-Terry ! S'insurgea t-elle sur un ton qu'elle voulait sévère, mais qui sonna finalement comme une plaisanterie. Leur regard se croisèrent, et ils bouffèrent de rire, leur complicité retrouvée.

-Tu sais danser ? Demanda t-il, une valse commençant à répandre son rythme entrainant dans l'air, entre les convives.

-Pas encore très bien, avoua Candy, penaude.

-Tout est dans la pratique, la rassura t-il. Cela viendra vite, je peux te l'assurer !

-Ce sont tes pieds après tout, pas les miens, répliqua t-elle d'un faux air de menace.

Piqué par ce défi, Terry enlaça doucement sa taille de son bras, la rapprocha de lui, prit sa main, et les lança dans le tourbillon de notes et de couleurs.

Candy fut troublée par cette proximité. Elle sentait le souffle de Terry, comme lui devait sentir le sien. Elle aima cela. Ce premier moment passé, elle se rendit compte que Terry était un excellent cavalier. Elle avait l'impression de flotter dans l'air plutôt que de danser. Sa robe ne lui pesait pas, elle avait la sensation d'être un papillon…

Terry n'était pas en reste. À ses yeux, Candy était la plus belle femme du monde, et il était plus que fier qu'elle accepte d'être à son bras. Il était tellement heureux d'avoir retrouvé celle à qui il avait confié son être, ce qui lui avait permis de la veiller, même de si loin, au grand étonnement de ses parents et professeurs.

Pour les convives, ils étaient le plus beau couple de la soirée, d'une splendeur quasi-irréelle. Ils avaient l'impression d'observer la danse irréelle de deux papillons, de deux fantômes évoluant dans l'air, insensibles au reste du monde…hors du temps et des hommes.

À la fin du morceau, les douze coups de minuit sonnèrent. Les deux amis se souhaitèrent une bonne année, bien qu'avec leurs retrouvailles, elle ne puisse être qu'excellente. Ils se séparèrent, aussi silencieux que des ombres, se murmurant « bonne nuit ». En reconduisant Candy à sa cabine, Mr Georges croisa son regard. Il eut un imperceptible mouvement de recul : les yeux de la jeune fille étaient rouges, et son regard inhumain…

Le lendemain matin, la brume persistait autour du paquebot. Elle étouffait les rayons du soleil, absorbait le bruit des vagues contre la coque du navire. Une dame âgée qui passait près de Candy dit même à son époux « J'ai l'impression que ce bateau est en train de nous emmener en Enfer ». Et elle ajouta « L'ambiance dans laquelle vit Charon doit être identique ».

Candy ne revit pas Terry ce matin. Ni au repas du midi, pas plus que dans la journée. Elle ne le retrouva finalement qu'au repas du soir, à table, avec pour seul repas une bouteille de vin rouge à peine entamée. Il semblait jouer tristement avec le liquide de son verre. Elle voulut approcher doucement pour le surprendre et le sortir de sa rêverie.

-Ce n'est pas beau de surprendre les gens dans leur dos ! Dit Terry, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

-Flûte ! Dit Candy en s'asseyant en face de lui. Qu'est-ce qui m'a trahie ?

-Je t'ai sentie arriver, dit-il sobrement.

-Sentie ? Comme je sens les gens autour de moi, ou comme je sens le parfum des fleurs ?

Terry lui sourit laconiquement, avant de lui répondre avec un sourire diablotin, plantant ses yeux dans les siens :

-Les deux.

_Il est des nôtres. Qu'attendais-tu d'autre ? Et il est puissant…_

Encore cette voix se dit Candy, terrifiée. De brutale, la présence qu'elle sentait en elle s'apaisa, comme si elle sentait sa peur. Elle se sentit même poussée à poser une question que pourtant toute une bonne éducation n'aurait pas du lui faire poser :

-Pourquoi ? S'entendit-elle dire, comme si son corps avait une volonté propre.

Terry la regarda avec sérieux, un soupçon d'ironie au fond des yeux.

-Tu ne sais pas, ou tu ne veux pas le reconnaître Candy ?

-Que veux-tu dire ? Candy avait des sueurs froides qui perlaient le long de ses tempes.

-Pas ici. Suis-moi dans ma cabine.

Ils sortirent de la salle de restaurant, zigzaguant entre les gens. Puis traversèrent le pont, avant d'entrer dans la cabine de Terry. Les hublots étaient ouverts, de même que les rideaux et les volets, faisant voir un ciel plein d'étoiles, dégagé de toute brume, et une lune…aussi rouge que lors de leur rencontre.

-C'est la pleine lune, dit Candy en la contemplant, sereine.

-Elle est magnifique ce soir.

-Oui, dit-elle, émue, sans en connaître la raison.

-Alors Candy, pourquoi je ne mange pas ? Pourquoi je ne sors pas en plein jour ? Tu n'en a vraiment aucune idée ? Il se tenait debout, digne et confiant.

-Tu es…dit-elle en déglutissant difficilement, tellement cela lui semblait fou. Tu es…un vampire… ?

-Tout juste ! Tu n'as pas peur ? Demanda t-il curieux et joueur en s'approchant d'elle.

_Peur des miens !_ Candy frissonna à cette voix, et cette présence de plus en plus envahissante. Elle avait peur de devenir folle.

-Je ne saurais te dire pourquoi, dit Candy en pressant son médaillon dans ses mains, mais non. J'ai même plus confiance en toi et ta famille que dans les humains.

Se souvient-elle ? Se demanda Terry en voyant sa réaction. Impossible…Le sort…

-Alors tant mieux, sourit-il finalement.

-Mais une chose. Comment se fait-il qu'il n'y ait pas de mort sur le navire si tu te nourris de sang humain. J'ai lu Dracula ! Argua-t-elle. _Et il nous a fait rire._

Prit de fou rire, Terry eut du mal à répondre. Finalement elle dort toujours en conclut-il.

-Hé, ne te moque pas de moi, lui dit-elle en le tapant à l'épaule. Je ne connais rien à tous tes trucs de vampire, alors je peux poser des questions !

-Désolé désolé ! C'est juste que, si on tuait un humain chaque fois que l'on le mordait, la race aurait disparu depuis longtemps. La plaie se referme une fois que nous avons fini de boire. Et non, être mordu ne veut pas dire que la personne va se transformer en vampire, ajouta t-il en pensant que ce pourrait être sa prochaine question.

-Ouh ! Tu es infernal !

-Erreur très chère amie : je suis un vampire pas un démon ! La taquina t-il.

-Ils existent eux aussi ?!

Leur regard se croisa, et ils rigolèrent en chœur, comme lorsqu'ils étaient gamins. Qu'il était bon de se retrouver…


End file.
